Semiconductor devices may include multiple electronic components of different type. A control between these components may be disturbed by unwanted parasitic effects, such as e.g. unintentionally induced voltages. In addition, physical parameters of the semiconductor devices and their components may change during operation. Semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to reduce the unwanted effects during an operation of the semiconductor devices. In addition, it may be particularly desirable to monitor and control physical parameters of the semiconductor devices.